villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stefano DiMera
Stefano DiMera is the main villain from the NBC Soap Opera, Days of Our Lives. He is known to hurt the Salemites and get away with murder. He is the youngest and only known son of Santo DiMera. He has been said to be the seventh son of seven, which indicates he has seven siblings. He also has a half-brother named Ryan Brady, who was originally thought to be his long time nemesis John Black. Stefano first appeared in 1982 as a crime lord, who menaced the town of Salem off and on. There were many times where Stefano appeared to die, but he would always return, which earned him the nickname of the Phoenix. Stefano's crimes has earned him many enemies most notably the Brady family and John Black. Stefano's current status is unknown as after suffering from a heart attack, and being confined to a wheelchair, Stefano was shot three times by Hope Brady, and seemed to have died. His body was dumped in a werehouse and was discovered by his eldest son. He was buried, but the body was dug up and switched with another to make it appear that Stefano was alive. Shane Donovan posed as Stefano to get Hope out of jail for murder, and it was believed that Stefano really was dead until security footage showed a man with a strong resemblance to Stefano feeding the pidgeons. Family *Santo DiMera ✝ (father) - A travelling salesman that met and fell in love with Colleen Brad. He even lied and said that his wife died, so he could be with Colleen. Died of a broken heart when he believed Colleen had committed suicide, and blame the Brady family for it. Made Stefano swear to take revenge on the Brady's on his death bed. *Ryan Brady ✝ (paternal half-brother) - Santo's son with Colleen Brady. Was originally thought to be John Black. Died years ago. |-|Children= *Tony DiMera ✝ (legal son) - The biological son of Daphne DiMera, and Enrico, Tony was raised, believing Stefano was his father. Tony was originally loyal to Stefano, but turned against him once he became friends with the people in Salem. Tony married Anna Frdericks, before being marooned on a desert island for twenty years, while Andre DiMera impersonated him, and committed many crimes as Tony. In 2007, Tony was rescued from the island and reunited with his friends and family. In 2009, Tony got into an altercation with Phillip Kiriakis, and fell into a sharp price of wood. He died in the hospital soon after. *Renee DuMonde ✝ (daughter with Lee DuMonde) - Stefano's daughter with Lee DuMonde. Renee and Tony fell in love, until it was discovered that Stefano was Renee's father, but then Tony learned hat he wasn't Stefano's biological son, so Tony moved forward with Renee, until she was murdered by Andre DiMera *Megan Hathaway ✝ (daughter) - Stefano's daughter, who was raised by his henchmen, Maxwell. Megan was extremely loyal to Stefano and assisted her father in his criminal activities. She was killed during an argument with Larry Welch. *Alexandra "Lexie" Carver ✝ (daughter with Celeste Perrault) - Lexie was the wife or Abe Carver and mother of Theo Carver. Though Lexie hated her father's criminal activities, she deeply loved him and brought out a softer side in him. She was also a mother figure to her siblings EJ and Chad. In 2012, Lexie died of a brain tumour. *Kristen Dimera (adoptive daughter with Rachel Blake; fate unknown) - Kristen and her brother Peter were adopted by Stefano after their father died. Kristen had strong feelings for John Black, but these feelings were complicated by Stefano's wish for her to marry Tony. Kristena started out as good person, but her rivalry with Marlena Evans for John, eventually caused her to become violent and manipulative. Kristen's reign of terror ended when she was tricked into becoming a part of a Slave trade. In 2012, Stefano brought Kristen back to Salem to help bring the DiMera family together. Kristen got involved with Brady Black as a way to get back as John and Marlena, and later raped Marlena's son, Eric Brady, to get back at her. After being exposed, Kristen tried to flee town, but crashed her car and went missing. In 2013, Kristen returned to Salem just long enough to steal Brady's child with Theresa Donovam and raise him as Christoper DiMera. Melanie Jonas ultimately realized what Kristen had done, and helped reunite the baby with his real parents, while Kristens fell through a window during a scuffle with Marlena Evans and is presumed dead. *Peter Blake (adoptive son with Rachel Blake) - Kristen's twin brother, who worked as a lawyer. He had an unhealthy obsession with Jennifer Deveraux and had a rivalry with her husband, Jack Deveraux, for her affection. Peter faked his death to frame Jack for his muurder, and later became afflicted with Jungle Madness. After being cured, he was placed in a white collar prison amen woukd he up for parole in a few years. His current fate is unknown as he hasn't been heard from since then. *Benjy Hawk ✝ (son with Ellen Hawk) - Raised by Steve and Kayla Johnson, Benjy has always resented having Stefano as his father, and had no qualms shooting about shooting Stefano when he believed Stefano stole his liver, so he could live. He was buried alive by Andre DiMera. *EJ Dimera ✝ (son with Susan Banks) - Born Elvis Aaron Jr. Banks, Susan believed Elvis was the offspring of Elvis Presley, who Stefano was dressed as when Elvis was conceived. Susan raised Elvis in England with her husband Edmund Crumb. Elvis returned to Salem as famous race car EJ Wells, and became smitten with Sami Brady. In December 2007, EJ was outed as Stefano's son, and became torn between his love for Sami and his love for his father. Stefano and EJ's father son bond was permanently ruined when a fake letter made Stefano believe EJ wasn't his son, and he disowned him. EJ never forgave Stefano and even worked to oust him as head of the DiMera family. EJ temporarily succeeded until he was blackmailed by Stefano in order to save Sami from life in prison. In 2014, he had an encounter with Clyde Weston at the park, then he was shot by his own henchman. Then his wife Samantha Brady(Sami) have found him, called 911, but he was pronounced dead on arrival. Then his body was sent to Stefano's instead being cremated. *Chad Dimera (son with Madeline Peterson-Woods) Born in 1993 as Chad Peterson-Woods and raised by Madeline and her husband, Charles; Chad didn't learn Stefano was his father until 2010. In 2013, he faked a tumor so he can have Abigail Deveraux, then at the engagement party, he was shot by Marge Bernardi, widow to Stefano's henchman who was shot by Sami, Joseph Bernardi, luckily the doctors were able to save him. At the hospital he told Abigail the truth, which not only hurts her but also she broke up with him. He left for Boston, At 2014, he found out EJ had an affair with his ex, he returned to Salem and has hatred for his brother until EJ's Death. With Stefano gone, Chad is currently head of the DiMera family. *Andre DiMera - (son) Originally thought to the nephew Stefano raised after his parents died, Andre was fiercely loyal to Stefano, and agreed to have plastic surgery to look like Tony, so he could be the son Stefano always wanted. Andre was presumed dead after falling into quick sand, but later came back and posed as Tony for twenty years. As Tony, he had an extreme rivalry with John Black over Kristen DiMera. Believing he was dying of an incurable blood disease, Andre attempted suicide in an effort to frame John Black. Though it appeared he died, he once again returned in 2002 as head of the DiMera family. He briefly thought he fathered the geminin twins Rex and Cassie with Marlena, before their real parents were revealed. Andre was "killed" by the Salem Serial killer, but it was later revealed to be his plan all along and all the Serial killers victims were actually alive and living on an island. He tried to blow up the island with everyone on it, but they all escaped. Andre recaptured some of his prisoners and took them to a DiMera castle where he was finally arrested and incarcerated. In 2007, Andre was let out of prison and his true identity was exposed. He went on a rampage and tried to kill many Salem citizens, before he was shot and fell off a roof. Andre was put on life support, which he turned off, and was presumed to have died. In 2015, Andre returned to Salem to help Stefano, and it was revealed that Stefano is his biological father. |-|Grandchildren= *Theodore "Theo" Carver - (via Lexie and Abe Carver) *Steven Hawk (via Benjy and Sonia Hawk) *Johnny DiMera (via EJ and Sami Brady) *Sydney DiMera (via EJ and Sami Brady) *Grace McCormick Woods ✝ (via Chad and Mia McCormick) *Thomas Deveraux (via Chad and Abigail "Abby Deveraux) Henchmen *Sonia Romanov ✝ - *Ilya Petrov - Former assassin for the Phanton Alliance. Delivered John Robocheaux to Stefano, who brainwashed and turned him into his "Pawn". Worked for Stefano until he was presumably shot and killed by Victor Kiriakis'. Petrol reappeared in 2017 working with Deimos Kiriakis. *The Pawn - Born Tim Robicheaux, and raised by his father Tim to become an assassin for the Phantom Alliance. Tim was kidnapped by Ilya Petrov and brainwashed to become Stefano's "Pawn". Was believed to be Roman Brady until the real one returned. Adopted the name John Black and he and the father of Brady Black with Isabella Toscano, and Bele Black. Killed in a hit and run in 2009, and revived and brainwashed to become Stefano's Pawn. Became John Black DiMera and took over the DiMera Empire when it was believed he was Stefano's half-brother. Regained his memories in 2009 and has resumed his old life. *Wilhlem Rolf - Stefano's Jack of all Trades. A mad scientist, who brainwashed Hope into becoming Princess Gina, and experimented on the Gemini Twins (Rex and Cassie). Appeared to have died in 2003, but returned in 2007 as Stefano's personal physcian. Revived and brainwashed John into becoming the pawn, and made befome John's butler until Stefano returned to town. Last seen in 2008, but presumably worked for Stefano offscreen. Resurfaced in 2017 after Andre lured him back to Salem to find out whether or not Will Hrotin was alive. *Bart Biederbecke ✝ - A DiMera Associate with a bumbling childish personality. Worked for Stefano and later became Andre DiMera's right hand man. Killed in 2007 after he became caught in the middle of Andre and Tony's sword fight and was fatally stabbed. *Carmine - An enforcer that Stefano hired to kill Lucas when he thought he shot EJ. EJ saved Lucas and Carmine was apprehended. *Marco - *Jakub Chyka - *Miguel Moreno ✝ - Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tragic Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Trickster Category:Wealthy Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Immortals Category:Revived Category:Parents